


First date, take two

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cute Date, M/M, dinner planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: A second chance at their first date since the first one ended sourly
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	First date, take two

Life had been intense and frenzied these past weeks, but they had made it through. Sander was doing better, finally getting out of bed and back to his old energetic self. It had been difficult, but with Robbe by his side, it was easier to see the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

Things were getting brighter for Robbe, too. He wasn’t feeling as paranoid anymore when going outside past 10pm, finally capable to hold Sander’s hand in the bus or less crowded streets.

“My mom is coming home next week.”

Sander’s eyes snapped up from the menu, grinned at his boyfriend. “Is she?” he asked excitedly. 

Robbe’s mother was still a soft subject to talk about, a fresh scar on his heart, but Sander never forced Robbe to say more than he wanted to. Every time Robbe bringed her up, Sander would listen and try to be there for him, help with the best of his abilities. Even it it meant being his shoulder to cry on.

Robbe nodded, a smile curving on his lips. “Yeah. The doctor said she was doing good enough to come home. She’ll have to see her therapist twice a week, but at least she’ll get out of that place”

“That’s good. Just in time for Christmas. I’m so happy for you two”

The holiday music suddenly felt louder and more present inside the café, causing a nervous knot to form in Robbe’s stomach.

Christmas was Robbe’s mom’s favorite holiday. She loved Christmas. She loved decorating the house with colorful, bright lights, the Christmas carols, putting tons of baubles and ornaments on their tree. Everything. She wasn’t the greatest cook, but she’d put all her love and heart into the Christmas dinner - which didn’t turn out that bad as long as she followed the recipe.

The past two Christmases hadn’t been the greatest for the Ijzermans. With Robbe’s mom’s mental health going downhill, the holiday had gone under the rug. No tree, no presents and no Christmas dinner. To top it off, Robbe’s dad, selfish as always, had even skipped last Christmas, claiming he had a work emergency at his office - a new code for his new girlfriend.

This year, Robbe had vowed to himself to give his mom a better Christmas. And, since the holiday season was about family and love, why not take a step forward into his and Sander’s relationship?

“About that…” Robbe scratched the collar of his neckline, preparing himself for his grand request. “This year is going to be a quiet Christmas - just my Mom and I. So, I was wondering if you’d like to join us for dinner on the 24th? Nothing fancy, just me and my mom… and the brand-new Christmas tree.” He let out a nervous chuckle.

It was the first time Robbe wanted to introduce someone - other than Jens - to his mom and it made him nervous to the core. When Sander met his dad, it didn’t go well, and Robbe was hoping it wouldn’t be the same with his mom. He could feel his heart wanting to break at the thought of the two of them, the people he loved the most in this world, not getting along.

Eyebrows pulled, Sander stared at Robbe, uncertain. “You want me to meet your mom?’‘ 

’'Yes. If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I don’t want you to feel compelled to meet her. Am I going too fast? Maybe it’s too soon? I haven’t even met your parents yet-’' 

’'Robbe,” Sander stopped him. He reached to grab Robbe’s hands over the table, holding them in his. “I’d love to meet your mom.’' 

Blinking, warmth filled the brunet’s heart, eyes sparkling with joy. ’'For real?’' 

Sander nodded, his soft chuckle filling the air between them. ’'Yes, for real. I’d be honoured to meet her.”

It was their first date since they had gotten back together, and it felt good to go out again, just the two of them. No more Milan walking in without knocking nor Zoe playing the big sister and making sure everyone had eaten at least one healthy meal a day. Their intentions were kind, but Robbe missed spending time alone with Sander.

A waitress came over, taking their orders - just deserts for tonight - and left with a promise to return soon with their plates.

Robbe learned that it was a Sander thing to not follow the rules or do things conventionally. Like getting him naked before their first kiss. Or calling Robbe the love of his life without having taken a proper look to each other before. 

While they waited for their food, Sander flipped his paper placemat and started sketching with the stray pen he had found in his pocket. Robbe told him about his day, Aaron’s latest flirting fail with Amber making them both laugh.

Sander couldn’t believe he was there with Robbe, that he had gained his heart - again. It felt unreal. The last time they were in that café, Robbe had been so cold to him, which was understandable - he had fucked up really bad by kissing Britt. It was the biggest mistake he had made in his life, and he swore to himself to never take Robbe for granted again. He might’ve given him a second chance, but Sander doubted there would be a third one. 

Concentrated on his art piece, Sander almost forgot about their order, snapping out of his artistic bubble when he felt something sticky on his face. He looked up from the paper placemat and caught Robbe’s mischievous smile, a chocolate covered finger right in front of his lips, about to make the evidence of the crime disappear. 

“Robbe!’' 

’'Food’s here,” the latter announced innocently, licking his finger clean. 

Sander put his pen down and reached for a napkin on the table to wipe his cheek. “Yeah, I felt it.’' 

Robbe grinned, amused, diving his fork into his cake. 

Despite his grown up facade, Robbe was such a child inside - especially once you get to know him. He’s usually so shy around others, self conscious about being a bother or annoying, but with Sander he let free all sides of his personality. 

Including his childish side. 

They ate their sweet treat quietly, stealing touches and flirty glances in the corner of the café, starting slow with the public display of affection. Between bites, Sander tried to lean over the table for a kiss, but Robbe pulled back, letting him kiss his hand instead. 

Small steps.

’'Can I see?” Robbe asked, nodding at the drawing, black pen forgotten by his drink. 

Sander hummed, swallowing his bite, and turned the paper placemat in Robbe’s direction, revealing his quick art piece. It wasn’t an elaborated sketch like the other ones, just some rough scribbles of Robbe’s features. 

Robbe smiled, always amazed by his boyfriend’s skills. “At this rhythm, I won’t have room on my walls to put them,’’ he teased. 

’'You could give this one to your mom? As a prelude for the dinner,” Sander suggested, cocking an eyebrow. He bit his lip and shrugged. ‘’It’s not a chef d’oeuvre, but I could draw the two of you on Christmas dinner? I can bring my art supplies and make it really good so your mom can hang it up or something.’’ 

The only family pictures they have in the house were taken years ago with baby Robbe and his dad. After everything that happened, it would be nice to have an updated version of their family. Or, what was left of it. 

And, not to brag, but Sander was really skilled with his hands. Artistically. So, there was no doubt that his mom would love it. 

Robbe nodded in approval. ‘’I think she’d like that.’’

‘’If she’s anything like her son, she’ll be mind blown by my drawings.’’ Sander laughed nervously, trying to hide his anxiety that formed at the officialisation of meeting Robbe’s mom. ‘’Some bring flowers and wine, I make drawings.’’

‘’She’ll love it. Better than flowers,’’ the brunet assured.

Sander’s lips turned up into a crooked grin. “Flowers are ephemeral. Drawings lasts forever…like us.” He winked at Robbe who scrunched his face, cringing at the cheesiness.


End file.
